


"Do The Cat Thing"

by smolminato



Series: Protagship Oneshots [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolminato/pseuds/smolminato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato is forced to dress as a cat by Yu and Nanako, trick or treating happens then a little costumed fun~</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do The Cat Thing"

**Author's Note:**

> Had some fun with some protagship halloween AUs I thought up...  
> Rated M just in case, there is some NSFWish text – also trigger warning for blood... Don't look at me like that, shit happened :') Plz let me know if I should add specific tags, I never know how to tag stuff;;

“Hey Big Bro hurry up we're gonna be late!”

“I'm nearly ready!” Yu shouted down to the excited Nanako, who had been ready to go out for Halloween for nearly two hours already. It was the first year Yu was able to take her trick or treating, and she had been looking forward to it for weeks. Yu pulled the collar of his cape and adjusted his fangs. Nanako insisted he dressed up with her, and in reality he enjoyed doing it so he had no complaints. The blue haired moody boy sat on his bed watching him get ready however, had many complaints.

“How long are you gonna be?” he asked, staring at Yu as he posed in front of the mirror.

“A couple of hours maybe, might take all night.” Minato groaned.

“So I'll be alone in the house all night?”

“You should come with us then.” Yu turned to face him, indicating he was ready to leave.

“Okay but I'm not dressing up too.”

The boys went downstairs to see a hyped Nanako, dressed in a witches' costume, complete with hat, wand and broomstick. Her face lit up when she saw Minato.

“Is Minato-kun coming too?” She grinned up at them.

“Yes but he doesn't want to dress up.” Nanako's face fell, disappointed.

“That's no fun, don't we have a costume he could wear?” Minato was shaking his head.

“Well,” Yu pondered. “I think we still have Naoto's cat costume hanging around from last year.” Minato shook his head with more force.

“No-” he started, but Nanako cut him off.

“Oh! Please wear it Minato-kun it'll be fun!” Nanako's pleading eyes stared at Minato, and no amount of protesting could change her mind. Minato sighed.

“Will that even fit me?” he asked as Yu pulled out the fur crop top and shorts from the closet.

“Should do, you're small enough,” Yu handed the costume to Minato and smiled. “Come on cheer up, you'll look hot in this!”

And hot he did look, in a way. Minato felt very uncomfortable wearing so little, the crop top fit fairly well but the shorts were extra short on him, just barely covering his butt. Yu enjoyed the view when Minato turned around to show off his tail. He also wore the ears and fluffy cat paws. The sight delighted Yu.

“Do the cat thing.” he asked.

Minato looked confused. “Cat thing?” Yu raised his hands and balled them into fists around his face.

“Y'know, like nya.” Minato twisted his face.

“Shut up.” he pouted.

“Aww, please?” Yu pleaded. Minato sighed, but lifted his paws to his blushing face.

“Nya.” Yu gasped and almost tackled him to the ground with a hug.

Nanako was very pleased to see Minato had dressed up. They grabbed a bucket each to fill with candy and began to make their way out into the neighbourhood.

“I'm gonna get you the most candy, Nanako.” Yu smiled at her, wanting to have fun.

“If I get the most can I go home and get changed?” Minato grumbled, walking behind them.

“Whoever gets the most candy can do whatever they want!” Nanako skipped ahead. “But I'm gonna win.”

Minato gave a small smirk. “It's on now.”

The three of them went from house to house, collecting as much candy as they could in their buckets. They even stopped at their friend's houses; Yosuke was happy to see them and give candy, even if he did tease Minato for the costume he was in. Teddie loved the whole thing, and they had to leave while the bear complained to Yosuke asking why he couldn't join in the fun too. Chie couldn't keep a straight face when she saw Minato, so she focused her attention on complimenting Nanako on her costume and gave her extra sweets. Yukiko was very busy at the inn, but managed to take a quick break to share candy from the dish they left out for customers. Naoto recognised the cat costume straight away and was rather embarrassed to see it again. She offered them a drink but they couldn't stay too long. Nanako was eager to carry on the competition for candy so they moved on quickly. Kanji thought Minato looked amazingly cute, although he did mistake him for Naoto at first, what with the costume and the blue hair. He gave them small Halloween puppets along with their candy. Finally they found Rise, who thought they all looked 'super adorable' and gave Yu the biggest chocolate bar.

Upon their return back home they each emptied their buckets and began counting their loot. Nanako was the first to pipe up with her result.

“57!” She was pleased with herself.

“Aw you got more than me!” Yu pretended to be upset. “I got 52.” They both looked at Minato.

“45.” he frowned.

“So that means I'm the winner and I can do whatever I want!” Nanako jumped up. “I wanna go back out!” Minato groaned.

“Do we have to come too?”

“Of course!” Nanako pulled Minato's arm.” And because Big Bro came second he can do what he wants with you too!” She clearly didn't mean it in that way, but Yu gave a cheeky wink from behind her back. Before Minato could argue, the front door opened and a voice called in. “I'm home.” It was Dojima.

“Dad, dad we went trick or treating and I got the most so I win and I we're going out again for more!” Nanako was hyped up again. Dojima took one look at Minato's tired face and laughed.

“How about I take you out for a bit Nanako,” he suggested. “Let's leave these two to rest for a bit.” Nanako seemed happy with the idea, and the two of them left with another empty bucket to fill. Minato and Yu were left alone in the living room.

“I can do anything I want huh...” Yu had a sly look on his face. Minato stood up to go upstairs.

“I'm changing out of this now.” He turned to leave but Yu grabbed his arm.

“I get to do whatever I want and I want you to stay in it.” Yu smirked.

“Can I at least go lie down?” Minato was exasperated, and tired. Yu allowed him to go to the bedroom but not alone.

“Let me sleep...” Minato began to protest but Yu cut him off with a kiss.

“Don't you want to have fun while we're all dressed up?” Yu was clearly enjoying having Minato in the cat outfit, and he secretly loved the attention. _Alright_ , he thought, prodding at the fangs that were still attached to Yu's teeth.

“Didn't the packaging for those say you shouldn't bite people with them?” Minato was suddenly curious.

“Wanna find out why?” With little warning, Yu leaned in and pressed the fangs to Minato's neck, gently at first, then harder.

“Ouch!” Minato cried out in pain, realising now that this was probably dangerous. Yu stopped biting and pulled away.

“Sorry I didn't think it would-”

“Do it again.”

“Again? But I thought-” Minato tilted his head to the side and yanked Yu towards his bare neck, demanding him to bite. Yu obeyed, but didn't bite too hard, still worried he would hurt him. Minato wrapped his arms around Yu's back, rubbing against him and gasped when Yu bit down a little harder.

“Do you really like this?” Yu began to ask but Minato pushed his mouth back onto his neck. He was obviously fond of the sensation it seemed. Yu broke away again when he tasted a strange metallic flavour.

“Minato I made you bleed.” Yu licked his lips. This was bad.  
Minato sounded unfazed “Good.”

“Good? But I didn't want to really hurt you!”

“I can take it, it's good,” Minato ran his hands through Yu's hair and tried to draw him closer again. “Lick it off.” he insisted. Yu hesitated, he wasn't a real vampire of course, so the idea of tasting his blood wasn't the most appealing, but he complied, running his tongue over Minato's neck, lapping up the small amount of blood that had spilt. Minato let out a small moan.

“Now I think you should do something for me,” Yu wiped his mouth before continuing. “Since I did beat you earlier after all.”

Minato frowned slightly. “What like?”

“The cat thing.” Yu really liked cats, huh.

“Jeez,” Minato started to pout, but put his hands to his face anyway. “Nya.” he said in the most monotonous voice.

“Aww put some feeling into it!” Yu chuckled. “Or should I say feline?” Minato hit him over the head.

“You dork.” Minato huffed, but couldn't help but laugh at him. Yu pulled him into an embrace and they kissed with a deep passion, scraping their hands over each other's backs and running their fingers through their hair. Minato slipped the cape off Yu's shoulders and pulled at the red tie around his neck. Yu pulled Minato's fur top over his head, being careful not to disturb the cat ears.

“Leave them on.” he instructed, giving them a small stroke as he said so. Minato removed the tie from Yu's neck and began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his neck and shoulder blades as he travelled down his body. Yu's back arched as Minato left small kisses over his chest and stomach, and he dragged his fingers through locks of Minato's blue hair as he stopped just above the waistband of his trousers. Minato tugged at the fastening with his teeth, pawing at Yu like a cat, causing him to blush. _He really is putting more effort into this,_ Yu thought as Minato purred against his crotch. He appeared to be having trouble attempting to unfasten Yu's pants with his mouth so he assisted him, undoing the button and barely touching the zip when Minato pulled them off quick as lightning. He tried to reach for Minato's shorts but the cat boy pushed him away, going straight for his boxers, clawing at the material until they slid off. Minato licked his lips before leaning forward towards Yu, ready to take him in his mouth when he froze. The sound of the front door unlocking caused the two boys to leap away from each other in fright.

“Big Bro!” Nanako's shrill voice drifted upstairs. “Big Bro we got lots of candy so we can share it all!” Yu rushed to pull his underwear and trousers back on. Minato sat on the bed, watching him with a disappointed look on his face.

“Don't look at me like that,” Yu sighed at him. “Next time, I promise we'll have more alone time.”

“After all that 'feline' I put into being your kitty too...” Minato moped. “You better bring me the best candy from downstairs.”

“You're not coming down with me?” Minato threw the quilt over himself and snuggled into bed.

“Nope,” he had a smug look as Yu slumped downstairs to see his family. “Love you, nya.” he whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I could have went further with the whole 'costumed fun' but EMBARRASSMENT  
> Hope it wasn't too much of a tease :'))  
>  ~~one day i'll upload the smut ive attempted ~~~~~~


End file.
